


A Distraction

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Stripping, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris is looking for a distraction from his undercover work. He finds one.KINKTOBER: DAY 8PROMPT(S): Tights and Stripping/Strip Tease
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER: DAY 8  
> PROMPT(S): Tights and Stripping/Strip Tease

Chris took a long pull off the beer in front of him. Condensation beaded and ran down the brown glass. The room was full of sweaty, heavy breathing men and sweaty dancers. He figured management kept the temperature cool enough to be cool but still warm enough to entice customers to buy more alcohol.  
Rainbow colored lights spun in the darkened room. He leaned back in the chair. The background music faded and the music for the main came up. He watched her walk to the pole, grabbing a towel along the way. She grabbed it above her head then walked around. She tucked her feet near the bottom and swung in a slow circle before swinging her body up and wrapping her legs around the pole.  
Her...she was the reason he kept coming back to this fucking place. She was a distraction from his undercover assignment. The ring leader was fuck all crazy and dangerous. His crew lived in fear but it was one you didn't walk away from. The sweep of her hair as she twisted and spun around the pole. When the second song started, she dropped to the stage and crawled along pervert row. His steely, pale blue eyes watched to rub her tits in their faces.  
One guy must have complimented her ass because she turned around, hooking her ankles over his shoulders and rubbed it all over his face. Chris smirked as the guy caught his glasses where her remarkably stellar ass pushed them off. The guy between him and the ass man whispered something in her ear. She frowned but didn't comment. She draped her legs over his shoulders and pushed her pussy in his face, grinding it against his chin. The man stuck out his tongue.  
Chris was moving before she shouted for the bouncer. "Hey, fucko!" His hand clamped on the shoulder that her leg had rested on a moment before.  
"Hey, buddy, I've got this. Go back to your seat."  
Chris clenched his jaw, squeezing the man's shoulder painfully before letting go. She gathered her money from the stage. Her second song was ending anyway. She glanced over her shoulder at Chris before she disappeared behind the curtain.  
He waited for her to come back out but she didn't. Instead, he spotted her by the bar. She had a jacket on and a large bag in her hand. The bartender handed over a wad of cash which she shoved in the bag. She glanced over her shoulder, no doubt looking for the man who'd broke the rules. The bouncer had promptly thrown him out. That apparently wasn't his first offense. Her eyes lighted on him, moved on then came back.  
The bouncer broke their eye contact. Chris watched him escort her out the back. He dropped money on the table for his beers. If he timed it right, he'd meet her. Or catch up with her.  
The bouncer escorted her to the end of the block. Chris crossed the street, watching her cross in his direction at the light. He jogged to catch up to her.  
"Hey!"  
She whipped around, brandishing her keys between her fingers. "Oh, it's you." She dropped her keys in the bag.  
"You remember me."  
She laughed and it made his cock jump. "Yeah, I do." She looked him up and down, mentally making a decision. "You didn't get your turn on the row." He shrugged. "Come on." Chris fell into step beside her.

The hotel room was cramped and it's cleanliness questionable. He could tell she lived out the suitcase that was open on the second bed. She tossed her bag on the all-purpose table before making sure the door was locked and secure behind them. "You want a drink?"  
"Sure." She pulled a beer out of the bathroom sink. He smirked that it was filled with ice. "You entertain much?"  
"No, just the only way to keep this swill cold here."  
"Swill? Now, I'm not sure I wanna drink it."  
She grinned. "It's whatever. Have a seat and I'll get changed." The bathroom door began to close but she jerked it open. "Can I borrow your jacket?"  
"Sure." He shrugged out of the denim and handed it over to her. Their fingertips brushed and he watched her shiver. He couldn't deny the thrill that touch had sent through him. The door clicked shut behind her. He sighed as he looked around the room. Sitting on the bed could be seen as presumptuous. He had just eased himself into one of the chairs when the bathroom door opened.  
Her white patent leather heels made no sound on the carpet. White tights made her legs look impossibly long, disappearing under the white hot pants. He glimpsed a white bra or bikini top under the denim of his jacket as she sauntered across the room.  
"Wow." He rubbed his buzzed head then down his face. "You look..." He chuckled and shook his head. "You look fucking hot."  
"Thanks." She paused by a radio that looked like the most expensive thing in the room. "Music preference?"  
"Rock." She nodded and Stone Temple Pilots 'Wicked Garden' began at reasonable volume. Chris relaxed in the chair as she began to sway before him, winding her hips. Her hands roamed her body. She plucked open the few buttons of his jacket that she'd closed. He licked his lips and rubbed his palms on his thighs.  
She tossed the jacket into the spare chair. Bikini top. Fuck. And it barely held her breasts. She kneaded the soft globes, pushing them together and pulling them apart. She pinched the nipples through the fabric, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him from her brows.  
"You're so fucking sexy."  
She pulled her titties out of the white triangles and continued to massage them. "Thanks."  
"I bet you hear that a lot."  
She laughed softly. "I do." She braced her hands on the wooden arms of the chair. He licked his lips. He looked up at her. She loomed over him then rubbed her breasts over his face. He closed his eyes as she motorboated herself on his face. "You can touch if you want..."  
"Oh I want." She straightened up then untied the strings at her neck and mid-back. The top slipped to the ground to land at his feet. Chris palmed his cock through the confines of his jeans. He spread his legs to give her more room. She turned away from him, resting her hands on his knees. Her booty glided up his denim-clad thighs then ground into his crotch. He sucked in a breath. His hands flexed on the arms of the chair.  
She stood up, hooking her thumbs in the sides of the hot pants. She wound her hips as she drew the hot pants down her legs. She bent over in front of him, stepping out of the leg holes. Now he touched. His calloused hands smoothed up her thighs.  
"Stay there." Her wet pussy glistened in the low light. He pushed his face into white nylon covering her cunt. "Is this ok?"  
She nodded then realized he couldn't see it. "Yes." He reached under her, between her legs. She whimpered as he pressed his fingers to her clit, rubbing it under the fabric. He continued to nuzzle her through the fabric, nipping her thighs.  
"Can I eat your pussy, baby?"  
"I-"  
"Please. I'll make you feel so good."  
She swallowed. "O-ok." She sighed. "Yes."  
Chris palmed himself then grabbed his cock through the denim before he popped the button and pushed the zipper down to ease some of the strain. His strong but elegant fingers pushed through the nylon until the thin fabric gave then he ripped the hole bigger. He rubbed her clit as he tongue fucked her. He rubbed his thumb teasingly over her asshole, making her squirm and sigh more.  
"Ah-ah-ah! I'm gonna-"  
"Chris...my name is Chris." He licked her taste off his lips then dove right back into, licking in and out of her juicy cunt. "I want you to say it when you cum."  
And say it she did. Over and over. Her fingertips pressed into the dingy, threadbare carpet. Her thighs trembled and her moans came faster and louder.  
"That's it, baby. Cum on my tongue." His stubble scratched at her swollen pussy lips as she pushed his face deeper. Her pussy clenched around his tongue and he tasted her cream as she keened her release, biting down on her upper arm to keep quiet. She carefully stood up straight before sitting down heavily down on his lap heavily.  
"That was..."  
"You taste delicious." She blushed but he couldn't see it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her breasts in his hands before slowly massaging them. She leaned back against him.  
"You're something else."  
"So are you." He looked down at her. Their eyes met then flicked to each other's mouths before he captured hers. She sighed into his kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips. They parted and he dove into her mouth as eagerly as he had her pussy. She pushed her ass into his dick. "I wanna fuck you."  
She twisted on his lap and tugged his shirt up. They maneuvered a little until they managed to get it off. Her nails scraped his muscular pectorals and the dusting of dark hair there.  
"Up." She stood up. "Bend over the bed." She did as he said. There was the clink of a belt buckle and the slither of fabric. His hands skimmed over the nylon. "God, you have the best ass." He squeezed the cheeks then slapped one. She squeaked and it fucking killed him. He paused a moment to roll a condom on. He rubbed the head of his cock through her folds. She whined and wriggled impatiently. He chuckled. "Stay still." He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, savoring the feel of her stretching around him. "Fuck."  
"Yeah." He eased out then pushed back in slow and deep, making her arch and moan. "Fuck." He kept the slow pace until she trembled. "Faster, Chris. Please go faster."  
"Ok, baby, ok." He grew faster and harder, angling deeper. She screamed and arched, clawing at the grimy bedspread. The head of his cock hit her sweet spot just right over and over again. "You gonna cum again?"  
"Yes...fuck! Oh god! Oh fuck!" He reached under her to play with her clit and that was too much. She pushed back against him, her pussy quivering around his cock as she came. He grunted, fucking her through her orgasm when chased his own. They collapsed onto the bed in breathless giggles.


End file.
